The invention relates to a method and device for treating natural or artificial, plastic fingernails or toenails.
The inventive method as well as the corresponding device for treating fingernails and toenails is used primarily in the cosmetic field for manicure as well as pedicure. The conventional treatment of fingernails and toenails is such that they are only cut and, if necessary, filed. It is a disadvantage that the nails are often brittle and rip, resulting in the associated nail problems. The result is that due to the jagged forward nail edge the nails are caught on fabrics and in extreme cases will pull threads. Also, ripped and brittle nails give an ungroomed appearance. In addition to the treatment of natural fingernails (as well as toenails) the inventive method can also be used for treating artificial fingernails which are comprised of plastic. Here, similar problems as with natural fingernails occur. For example, the artificial fingernails easily rip or are damaged otherwise so that they can no longer be usable.
The invention has as an object to provide a method as well as a device for treating natural or artificial, plastic fingernails or toenails.